The present invention relates to games and, more particularly, to a gambling game similar to a traditional craps game using two marbles and a manual machine to establish a point number or a winning number and a special gambling table layout to be used with the machine.
In Nevada casinos, for example, casinos use dice in the game of craps. The players roll the dice themselves to establish the point and winning numbers. In Indian casinos, cards are typically used by the dealers and the players do not participate in establishing the point or the winning number. Such games may be less exciting for the players, as direct involvement in the game is not required.
As can be seen, there is a need for a gambling game, similar to craps, where the players may be involved physically in the game.